How's Your Father? WinkWink
by aej325
Summary: Rose/Scorp, oneshot: Rose just wants some alone time to 'get it on' with her secret boyfriend; it's not like she planned to be caught. fml.    The infamous scene the led to "PS - Please, Don't Disown Me" - R&R? Thanks! :D


**Title:** _How's Your Father? Wink. Wink. _

**Disclaimer:** I always seem to forget this...really, what's the need? Everyone and their dog knows I don't own a smidgen of the HP Universe. But to satisfy all parties... Me no own-y Harry Potter. _  
_

**A/N:** So yeah. He's the great mysterious scene that started the multiple chapter fic: _PS - Please, Don't Disown Me  
_I hope y'all enjoy; and if you haven't read _PS-PDDM_, that's fine. _**:]**_  
Also, this is kinda my first attempt at a lime-ish situation. *blush* Haha.  
Right. Read on then!

* * *

**How's Your Father? Wink. Wink. **

**- one shot - ****  
**

"You barmy chit, where in the seven bloody hells are you taking us?"

Rose couldn't have hid her Cheshire grin if she had wanted to. Her cheeks were even beginning to ache, and yet nothing could hinder the large smile that was plastered over her face. It seemed like it had been forever since she had last been around Scorpius Malfoy. She was _finally_ having some alone time with her secret hunk-a-muffin of a manfriend; as her Scorpius was way to fiiiiine to be classified under a typical boyfriend tab.

They were walking along one of the dark corridors of the seventh floor. According to her map - a gift her Uncle Harry had given her with a secretive wink and a claim that "it would be safer with her than with James" - no one was around. Now was as good a time as any to pause and just appreciate his numalicious Sex God looks.

_Mmm_.

His messy blonde hair had fallen into his face, just brushing the tops of his silver eyes. Lines and planes made up his chiseled face and a light blonde shadow darkened his jaw, giving him a scruffy look. Rose did love the scruffy look - even though it did sometimes gives her a serious kissing road rash. So_ of course_, Scorpius rarely ever forgot to shave. When she whined about it he always went on his "people will be suspicious of you have being a scuffed up" lecture. _Hah_. She knew her hottie well, and knew that said hottie got pissy when she got even the tiniest scratch on her person. Phfft. Stupid over protective male.

"You'll _seeeeee_." She singsonged, as she pulled him along by his Slytherin house colored tie.

His sigh of annoyance did nothing to damage her mood, "I don't see why we couldn't have just hung out in my common room..."

She was beyond giddy so Rose didn't completely mind his trivial question, "It's not your common room honey-pooh. It's the Head Boy _and _Girl's common room. Thusly, it's Sacha's too," Which happened to irk Rose just slightly. Sacha Maltese wasn't on Rose's list of Favorite-People-Ever, "We wouldn't be _a-lone _in there. Doy."

"Alone?" His eager tone made Rose laugh but even as she did so, Rose found she wasn't moving forward anymore. A hand - with a very firm grip - was now clamped down upon her freckle sprinkled wrist, halting her from moving forward, "I thought you had a charms paper due Monday?"

"Eh. Paper shmaper." Her little luvvly-jubbly was so sweet worrying about her studies like that. _Hah_. She'd finished that paper three days ago, and he probably knew it. Either way, she had to keep up her I-Don't-Give-A-Shite-I'm-Just-A-Prankster reputation, "Now, c'mon. It's right here." Yanking her wrist from his grasp, a feat that she knew wouldn't have happened if he hadn't loosened his grip; Rose twirled down the hall leaving Scorpius with his usual expressionless look dawning his handsome features.

"You've lost it haven' you? There's no blooming room around here."

Ignoring him, like she did most of the time when he questioned her, Rose squealed with excitement as she saw the tapestry that hung opposite of the secret entrance.

"And now, you're squeaking. You obviously loosened some screws when you took that bludger hit from McGregor, damn him." Without even having to look at him Rose knew that Scorpius had his arms crossed over his broad chest, his biceps bulging, and his blonde brows lowered. He always got testy when she played quidditch. Merlin, he got testy whenever she did _anything_. Anything that led to her physical injury, or close contact with other males. Scorpius was funny like that. "You shouldn't be allowed to play that bloody game. You're always getting hurt. I'm taking you to the nurse. Le's go."

Rose only grinned as she turned about to face her oh-so-smoking secret, who was looking like he was ready to swing her over his shoulder and carry her away. Which wouldn't have sounded too bad, had the end destination not been the nurses office. "Chillax, Billy Idol. All my screws and gears are in working order. Now wait here will ya?"

"Fine," He was patronizing her, Rose knew, but she didn't mind. She found it kind of cute of him.

**... ... ...**

His bird had finally gone nutty.

He had always known that she was a little more "out there" compared to others. He'd just assumed that that was caused by her insane intelligence she got from her mother... But now... There was just no denying it.

First she interrupted his homework, dragged him out of his comfortable common room, and brought him on a wild goose chase to the seventh floor. _Seventh!_ Now, she was pacing back and forth in front some tapestry with a whole bunch of trolls attempting to do ballet, "Listen, why don't we... What. The. _Shite_."

He could not believe his eyes, Rose - after walking back and forth three times - was now standing in front of a huge door that had literally just appeared out of the wall. _Talk about magic_. Rose glanced of her shoulder and Scorpius felt heat rush through his veins. _Merlin_. Her bum (and a _fine_ one at that) length hair, which was the color of fine red wine, was a mess of waves. It was one of his favorite features of her's - well, her hair and her deep blue eyes, her top-heavy mouth, her whiskey voice, her fascinating mind...and he really could go on. Scorpius was very much aware that everything about Rose Weasley drew him to her. And it was a bit frightening if he told himself the truth.

Blinking, Scorpius found Rose was standing in front of him, "Scorp," she laughed, and it was like music, "you're zoning out. Now, come. _On_."

"Holy hells." The room was one massive bed. And Rose had suddenly plopped herself down on it, "What the -"

"Shh. No talky." The look in her eyes made Scorpius nervous, not that they hadn't been in this type of a situation before - hell, they were teenagers. It had just been so bloody long since he'd had any alone time with her. _So_. _Bloody_. _Long_. "C'mere I feel fruity."

She felt _fruity_? Merlin's pointy hat. He was going to die. Hell, Merlin's hat wasn't the only thing "pointy" at the moment.

Rose had already kicked off her high top Chuck's, and her nibble fingers were just starting to unbutton her school uniform shirt. Scorpius' eyes eagerly took in the creamy flesh that was exposed. "_Rose_."

**... ... ...**

She grinned, very much like a tabby cat about to catch it's prey, she was sure. Scorpius looked a bit dumbstruck, and it thrilled her to pieces. "Whacha just standing there for Scorp? Am I going to have to do this all by myself then?"

His voice had dropped several octaves and his accent was now thick as he spoke: "Ruddy 'ell, no."

It was no more than a few seconds and he was upon her, Rose was no longer the tabby looking at it's prey. Scorpius had very much become the predator. His face had the look of a man starved, and Rose's stomach was doing impossible acrobatics because of it. _Lord almighty_. Rose could practically feel her blood heating from the lust ridden look he was giving her.

"Well then?" And he was on her like marmalade on toast.

**... ... ... **

Neville Longbottom didn't despise many things. However, one of those things he on his list of "Stuff that Make Me Go: Blehhh," was night patrols. They were boring, long, and a pain in the - "Oh god!"

His strong stride came to a complete and utter stop. That sound was not something that could be mistaken with the strange sounds of an old castle. That sound had been a person. A female person. Dear Merlin, what was going on?

And that, of course, was a rhetorical question. He knew exactly what was going on. It was a common thing, finding students necking in the halls late at night. Even then, he didn't relish walking in on two students. It was always particularly awkward when he had them in class.

Strangely enough these sounds were coming from behind a wall...a wall with no door...a wall that was across a unforgettable tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. The Room of Requirement. It was interesting, as not many students knew of the room.

"Scorpius!"

Neville raised a brow, even as he flinched at the voice. Scorpius? The Head Boy. Great. Pacing back and forth three times Neville kept his thoughts focused on one. Finding Scorpius and whomever he was with. And there it was, the door.

**... ... ... **

His hands were hot on Rose's bare waist, her blouse long ago tossed on the ground along with their Slytherin house robes and his shirt and tie. Rose straddled his groin. She wore only her lace green bra, matching panties, and uniform regulation pleated skirt - which was bunched up around her waist. Her left hand had begun to fiddle with his trouser's zipper, while her right was tracing his 'Happy Trail,' as she loved to call it.

"Christ Jesus, Rose. You'll be the death of me."

Grinning, Rose met his eyes, and licked her lush lips, "'i's, punishment for wha'ya did to me like five seconds ago."

The _smell _of Rose's hair.

The _sight _of Rose's sexy lingerie.

The _feel _of Rose's soft breasts.

The _taste _of Rose's sweat slicked skin.

The _sound _of Rose's excitement.

The memory, fresh in his mind, brought a swell of pride up in his chest - pure male ego. "I'll take this type of torture any day." The light smell of honey mixed with something the was all Rose, assaulted his nose, then he was kissing her. Or she was kissing him. It was a struggle for dominance, something that occurred often between the couple. She was very well aware that he would win their small battle eventually, just as he knew that she wouldn't be giving in without a strong fight. It was all apart of their dance.

"_Rose Weasley?_"

A dance that was now being interrupted. By someone. A teacher someone. A someone who - knew - her - _name_.

Suddenly Rose found herself beneath Scorpius, facing his - yummy - muscle ridden back. Peaking around a bulging shoulder muscle Rose's eyes all but popped out of her head as she saw who it was that had come upon their little love fest. She was utterly gobsmacked.  
And then she was muttering: "Oh God," for a whole different reason than before. _Neville Longbottom_. Her parent's close friend and the very same man who she had called 'Uncle Neville' when she was a little girl.

They were so completely buggered.

* * *

**_Bahahaha :D_**  
**_I hope you guys liked that. _**

**_Oh, yeah, on the title... I'm not really making a jab at Ron - though it could be seen that way, haha. It's actually an old British saying for sex. I did try my best to include a British like tone, please tell me if anyone sees anything wrong! Thanks. _**

**_And thanks for reading everyone!  
Drop a review if you feel the need; I appreciate 'em. _**;D**_  
_**


End file.
